


Night Shift

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Nyx has heard a lot about the prince’s advisor. He’s uptight and particular, and he’s very demanding about the prince and his needs, never one to joke.Nyx doesn’t think any of the rumors are true as he observes Ignis sitting at a cafe in downtown Insomnia at 7pm, nursing a large coffee, shadows under his eyes as he stares intently at his phone.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write some Ignyx for forever, and this little scene finally came to me! Hope you enjoy :)

Nyx has heard a lot about the prince’s advisor. He’s uptight and particular, and he’s very demanding about the prince and his needs, never one to joke.

Nyx doesn’t think any of the rumors are true as he observes Ignis sitting at a cafe in downtown Insomnia at 7pm, nursing a large coffee, shadows under his eyes as he stares intently at his phone.

He doesn’t even notice Nyx as he approaches the table and stands by it awkwardly, not even really sure what he’s doing there. He’s just a glaive, and yeah, he’s proud of that, but he’s really got no business talking to someone this high up without a reason.

So why does he feel like Ignis could use his help? Maybe it’s the slump of his shoulders, the weary look in his eyes.

“Hi. Um, Ignis, right?”

Ignis looks up and instantly snaps into focus, setting his phone face-down and straightening his posture. Nyx is about to tell him he doesn’t have to do all that just for him, but something vulnerable still lingers in Ignis’s expression that makes Nyx think Ignis can’t take a joke right now. Nyx feels like he isn’t supposed to see him this way.

He should probably leave it at that, but he’s too intrigued to second-guess himself as he takes the seat across from Ignis.

“You’re Nyx Ulric, correct?” Ignis asks, seeming a little perplexed at his boldness, but trying not to show it.

“Yup. Surprised you know my name.”

“I know all the glaives by name.”

Nyx isn’t very good at masking his surprise. He might be loyal to Lucis, but he knows there’s a lot of political types who don’t give a crap about the glaives. To most people they’re just bodies that do the right things when they’re told and die when they’re supposed to. But Ignis knows them all by name, and Nyx is impressed by that, entirely disarmed. He tries not to be too obvious about it.

“We’ve never officially met though, right?”

“I’ve certainly seen you around,” Ignis says, “but I suppose you wouldn’t have noticed me.” He takes a sip of his coffee and glances around the room, his eyes never resting on Nyx.

“Nah, I’ve noticed you.”

It’s true, though Nyx doesn’t want to admit exactly _how_ true, how many times he’s seen Ignis and felt a bit _too_ curious, more curious than it’s appropriate to be about someone so above his station.

“Well, what brings you to a coffee shop this late at night?” Ignis asks.

“I usually work night shifts. I prefer it. Not much of a morning person. What about you?”

“Also working a night shift, I’m afraid.”

“I thought you’d be more of a 9 to 5 type.”

“I suppose you could say I’m working a double shift then. I don’t take much time off.”

“Oh, right. Guess you’ve got your hands full with the prince.”

“I certainly do…”

Ignis’s eyes dart to his phone, and Nyx takes that as his cue to leave, even though he really, _really_ doesn’t want to. His honest impulse is to give Ignis a hug and tell him everything will be alright, but he doesn’t think Ignis is the warm and fuzzy type. Come to think of it, neither is Nyx, but there’s something about Ignis...But it’s better not to dwell on it.

“I’ll let you go,” Nyx says, standing up to leave.

“No, wait,” Ignis says, and they finally make eye contact, and he notices Ignis is blushing before he looks away. “Please. Let me buy you a coffee. If you have time, of course?”

Nyx has to actively stop himself from smiling, because it would feel like an overreaction when he doesn’t actually know if Ignis’s intentions are what Nyx _thinks_ they are.

“Sure,” he says. “Got about an hour until my shift starts.

“Very well, what do you like?”

“What’re you drinking?”

“Black coffee with five espresso shots.”

“Is that even safe? Should I be worried?”

Ignis shrugs, grins a little, looks away, “Perhaps, but it’s no more dangerous than what you do every day, and it’s not your job to worry about me.”

“Guess not, but someone has to look out for the prince’s advisor, right? You’re kinda important.”

Nyx feels relaxed enough to offer a grin, almost like he’s flirting. Almost. Except he doesn’t think Ignis would be susceptible to his usual tricks, and he doesn’t even want to use them.

“Thank you, Nyx.”

The phone buzzes on the table, and Ignis stands to answer it with an apologetic look. He steps just out of earshot and paces back and forth as he speaks. He’s got long legs and a cute butt. Maybe Nyx shouldn’t be noticing, but he’s only human. Ignis is built too, all lean muscle. And then there’s his glasses. Nyx has always been a sucker for men with glasses.

Ignis hangs up the phone and stands by the table. 

“I’m very sorry, but you’ll have to take a rain check for the coffee. I’ve got to hurry back to the Citadel...but, well, it’s been lovely getting to know you.”

Ignis picks up his coffee and lingers for just a moment. Nyx should say something, but he doesn’t, and then Ignis is gone.   
  


* * *

  
It’s the next morning, after a long night at the Wall, when Nyx turns his cell back on and sees he has six messages from an unknown number.

_8:05pm Hello, Nyx. This is Ignis Scientia, the prince’s advisor. We met earlier at the cafe. I’m sorry our meeting was interrupted. It was rude of me to leave in such a hurry._

_8:07pm What I mean to say is that I hope we can do it again some time._

_8:10pm Unless your schedule doesn’t allow it. There’s really no pressure to reschedule._

_8:15pm I’m sorry to send so many messages, but I was wondering if maybe you’d consider dinner instead?_

_8:17pm To be perfectly clear, I’m asking you on a date, but I’m very bad at these things. I know it’s not best done over text, but I was afraid I might chicken out, so to speak._

_4:10am Perhaps that was inappropriate. We can forget it ever happened if you’d like._

Nyx is beaming as he re-reads the texts a second time through. His heart is beating fast as he presses the call button. 

Ignis answers in the first ring.

“Nyx, I’m so sorry for my barrage of texts. I hope you don’t think less of me. I’m sure I should’ve called, and—“

“Yes,” Nyx says.

“Oh,” Ignis exclaims, “you mean?”

“Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Well, then, wow. Okay. Are you free on Friday night? I’m embarrassed to say I might have requested the glaive schedules…”

“Don’t be embarrassed. That’s sweet. And Friday is great for me.”

“I was wondering if you had a suggestion for the restaurant? I confess I haven’t had many dishes from Galahd, and I wonder if perhaps you had a favorite?”

“Yeah, I know a place. I’ll text you the address.”

“Alright then. Well...I suppose I’ll see you Friday. 7pm.”

Nyx can hear the smile in his voice and the breath of optimism Ignis didn’t have earlier. Nyx is smiling too when he says, “You know, I’m really glad you asked me out.”

“I’m pleased to hear it, though I must admit that I don’t go on dates often.”

Nyx relishes the sweetness of that confession, that Ignis went out of his comfort zone to ask _him_ out.

“Well, I’ll be sure to show you a good time,” Nyx promises.

“Thank you, Nyx. I’ll see you Friday then?”

Nyx can’t stop smiling as he hangs up the phone. 


End file.
